


A Change of Fate

by BA_MECahillius



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Collector Ship, Collector Swarm, Gen, Geth, M35 Mako, Mass Effect 1, Mass Effect 2, Multi, Normandy-SR1, Normandy-SR2, Paragon Shepard (Mass Effect), Post-Virmire, Virmire (Mass Effect), What-If, battle of the citadel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:14:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23823652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BA_MECahillius/pseuds/BA_MECahillius
Summary: One of the defining moments of the first part of the Mass Effect Trilogy. What would have happened if, somehow, Shepard had saved both Ashley AND Kaidan on Virmire? This is how their lives might have differed throughout that story.Rated 'Mature' as I DON'T KNOW WHAT I'M DOING! Based on my own playthrough of the original trilogy. This work could go any direction so I have been cautious rather than not. I hope that this will continue but I don't want to promise anything.
Relationships: Male Shepard/Liara T'Soni
Kudos: 8





	1. The Pivotal Moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On Virmire, Shepard has to make a decision on who to save...and decides on a third option instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This particular chapter and the entire idea of this work came from a piece of unused audio from the first game where both Ashley and Kaidan were saved. IMAGINE THAT GAME! So this was my interpretation of what may have happened - before, during and after said conversation. (Link to audio on YouTube - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zMSJDxM8YT4).

_ Virmire - on route to final AA tower and saving Ashley..._

They exited the elevator in a rush. Shepard hurried forwards, assault rifle in his hands, followed closely behind by Liara and Tali, pistol and shotgun out respectively. All that was going through Shepard's mind as he took the next step and the next was, _Hold on, Ash. Just hang in there. We're on our way. Just. Hold. On._ Yet his thoughts were interrupted by a long drone that was getting louder.

Liara was the one who commented as a geth dropship appeared overhead. "It appears the geth have sent reinforcements."

Ashley instantly came up over the comms. "Heads up, LT. We just spotted a troop ship headed to your location." Shepard, despite everything, smiled. Even amidst heavy suppressive fire, Ashley was still thinking about the team.

Kaidan replied straight away. "It's already here. There's geth pouring all over the bomb site."

Shepard stepped in. "Can you hold them off?"

"There's too many," came the man's response, though it was harder to hear now that there were weapons firing in the background. "I don't think we can survive until you get here." And then Kaidan uttered four words which Shepard did not need to hear.

"I'm activating the bomb."

Shepard froze for a split second, brain trying to think about what had come over Kaidan, before he refocused. "Alenko, what are you doing?"

"I'm just making sure this bomb goes off...no matter what."

Moments that felt like hours went by as Shepard paced up to some nearby railings. Liara and Tali were looking at Shepard, then at each other, then back again as they waited to see what would happen and what Shepard would do.

Shepard was about to speak up when Kaidan was back. "It's done, Commander. Go get Williams and get the hell outta' here."

Before Shepard had a chance, Ashley spoke up once more. "Screw that! We can handle ourselves. Go back and get Alenko."

Faced with an impossible decision, Shepard's mind went into overdrive. He thought of what damage Saren had already caused - to him, to Anderson and everyone else he had already hurt. And it drove him over the edge. He had had enough. So many sacrifices had already been made because of Saren and Sovereign. Garrus had sacrificed his job; Wrex, a slim chance at a genophage cure; Liara, her mother... He wasn't going to allow Saren to take something else from them.

He spoke one word, almost too quiet for Liara and Tali to hear, but that came up clearly over the comms for both Ashley and Kaidan. "...No."

Ashley spoke up. "Commander, listen. Think about the mission. Don't try t-"

"No Ash! I'm not letting it happen. Not again. Kaidan, radio Joker and tell him to meet us at the bomb site. Hold your positions, both of you! We're on our way. Out." Shepard turned to his squadmates. "You two - head to Ashley. Help fend off the geth and secure her position ready for evac. I'm going back to Kaidan to secure the bomb site. You hold out until I get back to you. Understood?"

Tali nodded. "We're on it, Commander." She put her fingers to her comm unit. "We're coming Ash," then ran off in her direction.

Liara went to follow before turning to Shepard. "Shepard...be careful..."

Shepard smiled; a smile that, recently, had only been reserved for her. "You too, Liara." And they parted ways.

Shepard got back into the lift. _Let Kaidan be alright,_ he thought. _Let him be safe and let the others reach Ash before it's too late._

Kaidan was hunkered down behind a hexagonal barrier. It wouldn't hold for more than a few seconds, if he was lucky. He'd done his part. The bomb was going off no matter what...Saren had lost this battle.

Two geth rounded the barrier as it was shot to depletion. As Kaidan's kinetic shield fell at the same time, one went down with a bullet to the head and the other by the sheer force of Kaidan's biotic throw.

 _Well,_ Kaidan thought, holding his pistol close to his chest for probably the last time, _at least I'll be part of one hell of a story._

Three more geth were on Kaidan in a matter of seconds. As Kaidan prepared to go down fighting, a bang echoed around him as one geth instantly fell forwards to the floor, a massive hole through its head. The remaining geth spun away from him to their left and aimed their weapons. Yet quick as a flash, one went down with eight bullets travelling up what would be its spine, while the other seemed to be run through with smaller pellets to the joints.

Kaidan looked in the direction of his saviour to see Shepard sprinting towards him, assault rifle in his right hand and a pistol in his left, his sniper on his back having barely just gone into standby.

Even though he was angry that he had come to save him and not Ashley, Kaidan couldn't help but grin. "Shepard, you son of a bitch! You should be with Ash, not me. Bomb's going off either way."

"Kaidan!" Shepard pulled the lieutenant over to some cover and crouched down beside him. "Now listen. What I'm about to do is drastic. How long till the bomb lights up?"

"Can't be more than 5 minutes, max."

"Right. Joker!" Shepard's hand was already at his comms unit. "Bring the Normandy in for an emergency evac on my position. Danger close."

A small delay, followed by, "Aye aye, Commander! Be there in 90 seconds. Out."

Shepard kept his fingers by his ear. "Wrex, Garrus! Get the Mako ready, but _do not_ get in. It's going to be a tight squeeze as it is."

Another delay followed with a deep, gravelly voice. "On it, Shepard!

Shepard turned back to Kaidan. "Now you listen to me, Lieutenant. We are _all_ making it out of this, even if I have to carry everyone off this planet myself." He took out his shotgun and backed up against the cover that Kaidan was against. "You ready?"

Kaidan's grin returned, amazed at the sheer tenacity of his superior-turned-friend. Drawing his pistol, he glowed with biotic energy. "On your lead, Commander."

Shepard nodded. "On my mark..." He peered out, then cursed his bad luck. Between them and the space where the Normandy would appear were not only geth, but a certain turian that had just arrived. And he was offering a challenge.

"Shepard!" Saren was walking in the middle of the site, looking all around. "I know you're here, Shepard. While this is an impressive diversion, it is all for nothing. Come out now and join us. Join Sovereign and myself. It is the only way for organics like us to survive. You know I speak the truth."

Shepard turned back to Kaidan. "You start sneaking around to where the Normandy will pick us up. I only have to distract him for another 30 seconds or so. Go, now!"

Before Kaidan had a chance to oppose this plan, Shepard was already up and walking towards Saren. "It's useless, Saren. This place is going sky-high and you can't stop it. And you think I want to join you?" Shepard's eyes quickly flitted around the site. Saren was fully focused on him; Kaidan was moving round to the evac zone. _Perfect, just a little longer._ "You think you speak your own thoughts, yet your mind has already been indoctrinated. Those are Soveriegn's words, not yours. Together we can stop Sovereign. We don't have to submit to the Reapers. We can beat them!"

A hint of a pause. That's what Shepard thought he saw in Saren's step. But only a fleeting moment as he began walking towards Shepard. "I no longer believe that, Shepard. The visions cannot be denied. The Reapers are too powerful. The only hope for survival it to join with them. Sovereign is a machine. It thinks like a machine. If I can prove my value, I become a resource worth maintaining. There is no other logical conclusion!"

A burst of noise from behind Saren heralded the Normandy's arrival. In that moment, as Saren turned around, Shepard was upon him. A right hook straight to Saren's face floored him as Shepard ran on past. He was firing his shotgun at any geth in the immediate vicinity, taking them down everywhere he could while they were shocked by the turn of events. He saw Kaidan get on and was only a few paces away himself-

A biotic force threw him to the ground mere feet from the Normandy. Turning over, he saw Saren striding up to him with a purpose. "Very well, Shepard. You wish to resist? Well, have fun resisting in whatever afterlife your species believes in."

Shepard refused to shut his eyes against Saren. He was therefore looking directly at him when Saren looked up and was in the process of conjuring a biotic barrier as he was blown back several feet by a loud noise that could only have come from a shotgun or a sniper rifle. As Kaidan helped the commander to his feet, he looked into the visage of Wrex holding a shotgun and Garrus a sniper, both aimed at where Saren had been moments ago.

"That," grumbled Wrex, "is for all the krogan you have used in your sick, twisted experiments."

"And for the bastard of an example you've been for our race," Garrus seconded.

"Joker!" Kaidan was on the comms now. "Get us away from here!"

"Already on it. Jeez, Kaidan, give a guy some credit." Joker was his usual witty, cocky self, which helped delay the tension rising in everyone's gut as to what Shepard would say next. Now back to his feet and brushing himself off, Shepard spoke to Joker.

"Joker, take us to the AA tower. We are not leaving anyone behind. We've got maybe 2 minutes before that bomb explodes."

Joker chuckled. "Please. I'll have us there in less than one. Out"

Shepard started to strip off his armour and equipment. As he made it to the Mako, all that was left were his navy blues. "Keep the shutters open. All of you get back to the main level. We're going to need the room."

Ashley had thought it was all over. She had made her peace with it. Shepard had gone back to Kaidan and there was no way he would make it back in time.

What she hadn't expected was the arrival of Liara and Tali. They came through just as the last of Kirrahe's men assigned to her had gone down. Tali made short work of most of the geth, what with her hacking ability turning them against themselves and her shotgun taking out those that weren't affected. Liara quickly made it over to her and threw some biotics over the cover they shared every now and then to keep the rest at bay.

Ashley couldn't help but question the situation. "What the hell are you guys doing here?"

"Ask Shepard when he arrives," Liara replied as Tali made her way over, keeping an eye on the now infighting geth. "This was his idea."

Ashley looked sceptical. "Well, seeing as he's made his way to Alenko, what are the chances he'll make it back here?"

"Ash, come on," Tali interjected. "Don't you trust Shepard by now?"

"Yeah, of course. But I still don't see how-"

Shots fired over their heads as Tali's hack wore off and the geth were now refocused on them. The ladies all nodded at each other and were preparing their weapons when a cacophonous blast resounded around the area. Ashley risked a peek and saw that half the remaining geth had been blasted away as the Mako was ploughing straight towards them. Its machine gun was firing, taking out the other geth as it screeched to a halt beside them.

The side door opened, which was followed by a yell. "Inside!" Shepard's body was just visible as he was concentrating on firing at the geth. "On the double, all of you!"

They didn't need to be told twice. They were all in, door shut and ready to go within seconds. With the cramped space of four people in the normally three-person vehicle, they barely had time to sit down before Shepard was already driving towards the view from the tower. They all looked at each other, Liara speaking up at Shepard's lack of deceleration towards the edge.

"Er, Shepard...what are you doing?"

Shepard didn't look away. "Do all of you trust me?" The fact that they all answered "Yes" almost in unison bolstered his resolve at what he was doing. "Then hold on to something." And he activated the Mako's mass effect drive, lightening the vehicle and causing it to move faster.

As they were about to drive off, Shepard turned on the jets. The Mako began to rise into the air. It was like this for a few moments before they turned off. The Mako drifted momentarily in the air before beginning to fall. But instead of falling down to the ground, its wheels bumped and jolted against a floor before coming to rest with a crash against the wall.

Shepard yelled out an order. "Everyone out and into the engine room now! Adams, shut the bay doors!"

The Mako's doors opened and they all clambered out. They were in the Normandy's bay area, its doors just about to close. Joker had just pulled off one of his spectacular moves yet again and caught the Mako mid-fall and, from the way the Normandy was now banking, it was about to take off, away from the planet. The four of them ran to Engineering as quickly as they could and no sooner were the doors shut than the Normandy was off, flying away from Virmire. The explosion behind them was closer than anyone wanted it to be...but it _was_ behind them.

_ Normandy-SR1 Communications Room... _

All 7 members of the squad convened in the comms room shortly afterwards. Debriefing the mission together, they got to the part where Shepard had made the bold choice to try and save both...and his success in doing so. Ashley couldn't wait any longer.

"Thanks, Commander. Things got pretty hot down there. You saved my life."

Kaidan picked up the conversation immediately. "Both our lives. I don't know how you did it, Commander. The Alliance will come up with a whole new medal for what you pulled off here."

"If they don't court marshal you." The worry in Ashley's voice was quiet noticeable, the military lady that she was. "You endangered the entire mission. Why didn't you just leave one of us behind?"

All eyes were on Shepard as he looked at both Ashley and Kaidan in turn. He closed his eyes for a brief moment, thinking about if he had had to make that choice. Who would he have saved? The thought made him shudder as his eyes opened and looked at both of them again. The kind yet stern aspect of his reply sent shivers down everyone's spines.

"No one gets left behind - not while I'm in charge."

Kaidan raised a hand in Shepard's direction. "We might have tried, Commander, but I don't think either one of us could have pulled this off. Anyone else...I'd say they got lucky."

Ashley laid a hand on Kaidan's shoulder. "Kaidan's right. Nobody else could make a stunt like that work. But anyone else in charge and someone gets left behind...or the mission fails."

The rest of the debrief went quickly. It was told that while Shepard had taken the time in the Mako to save his three squadmates, Joker had swung the Normandy around to pick up the remaining salarians. In a great sadness, only Captain Kirrahe remained, all the others having given their lives for the cause. Kirrahe had said that they had all known the risks and that each of them would be personally remembered in STG records forever.

After the team was dismissed, having deduced that their next destination needed to be Ilos, Liara headed off to the lab to have a quiet rest after her mind link with Shepard. Shepard himself stayed in the comms room, contacting the Council with the mission report once everyone had left.

Kaidan took the moment to pull Ashley aside. "Hey Chief, you got a minute?" Ashley nodded as they moved to rear area of the sleeper pods.

"Listen," he began. "About what Shepard did. I still can't fathom how his mind told him it would work. The chances of getting to both of us in time; the chances of the Mako getting to you through that; the chances of him getting the Mako to exit perfectly so that the Normandy could catch it. All of these things put together..."

Ashley leant against one of the pods. "Yeah. Apparently, Shepard can defy all the odds put against him."

Kaidan nodded. "I know. And even though he does it all the time, no one can do it forever. Eventually, Shepard is going to do something that doesn't work or just become unlucky and lose, even if it's only minor." He placed his hands on her shoulders. "And that's what we're here for. We got to keep an eye on things, make sure he doesn't get too drastic. And to also make sure that if he gets too crazy that we pull him back...or at least help him through the fire if it's too much for him to go through alone.

"But most importantly, we've got to look out for each other. D'you here me, Ash? I'll have your back and you have mine. We do this, and nothing will get past us again." He held his hand up for a grasp. "Are you with me, Chief?"

Ashley was slightly taken aback by Kaidan's sudden seriousness. Sure, he was mostly serious but this was a whole new level. His assuredness that if they stuck together they would be alright struck something in her. She knew that she had found someone that would be not only a companion, but a friend for life. And it was this realisation that made her grasp his hand in return. "You got it, LT. You lead and I'll follow."

The smiled at each other again. And Ashley suddenly found herself in a hug - Kaidan had pulled her in. Again, at first shocked, she smiled and returned the embrace, giving him a couple of slaps on the back in return to his single one.

Pulling away, they nodded, both with grins and a new-found look of determination and promise on their faces, before heading off to their positions on the ship, ready for whatever would come next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you took the time to read this, my first EVER chapter AND work, thank you so very much. Please feel free to comment and let me know what you think.


	2. A Different Perspective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the final battle between Sovereign and the Alliance Fleet, we see from the perspective of Ashley and Kaidan (Joker's there, too) and its aftermath in the Citadel Tower Council Chambers.

_ Normandy-SR1 - the final battle with Sovereign... _

"Hold on! There's bits of crap all over the place! Taking evasive action!"

Kaidan and Ashley were gripping their seats with all the strength they had while sat in the cockpit of the Normandy. Joker had been pulling manoeuvres that other pilots wouldn't dream of to keep them away from Sovereign's attacks whilst also dodging the remains of other Alliance ships. They looked at each other as another evasive action caused their insides to swerve to one side of their bodies before looking out in front of them to see it - Sovereign, still attached to the Citadel Tower, somehow still impervious to all these attacks.

Ashley placed a hand in a pocket and grabbed hold of her prayer beads - a present from her father before he passed - and shut her eyes. "Come on, Shepard. You've got this."

Kaidan looked over towards her. "Hey. Chief.! Her eyes were still shut in concentration. "Ash!"

Her eyes shot open. Turning to look at Kaidan, he smiled. "Eyes open, Chief. You know Shepard will be fine. We're both still here, aren't we? Besides," and he looked back towards Sovereign, "you think Liara and Tali will let anything happen to him?"

Ashley heard him but that still didn't quell the feeling of unease that something bad was going to happen - something other than a gigantic Reaper trying to activate an enormous space-station-mass-relay. _Come on, Williams. Pull yourself together What could possibly-?_

"Eyes front! Something's happening!"

Joker's words brought both of them to attention as, in front of them, Sovereign pulsed with energy. However, the red lightning that arced across its body never left it and, without warning, the Reaper let go of the tower. For some reason, it had lost its grip and seemed to be flailing and floating out of control.

Joker quickly checked the readouts. "It's shields are down! Now's our chance!" And the Normandy pulled away again, thrusters causing both Kaidan and Ashley back into their seats as Joker moved the Normandy towards the Reaper.

Admiral Hackett came over the comms, broadcasting to every Alliance ship. "Hit it with everything we've got!"

The three of them watched as every vessel in the Alliance unloaded everything they had at Sovereign yet, even with its defences down, it still was taking a beating without showing much sign of injury.

Joker hauled past the Reaper, signalling for other fighters to join him. " Hard on my flank!" He pulled a one-eighty and propelled the Normandy back towards Sovereign at full speed. "We're going in!"

The ships flew hard and fast directly at Sovereign. Letting their weapons fly, the Normandy fired one large missile that sailed straight through the Reaper's body, setting off secondary explosions throughout its innards. As the fighters spread to safe distances, Sovereign began to glow before exploding in a great red detonation with its various pieces flying in all directions.

Inside the Normandy, cheers and applause were heard from the cockpit and the command deck all the way down to Engineering. As Joker stuck his middle finger up at where the Reaper had just been, Kaidan and Ashley leaped out of their seats and embraced heartily. Ash broke the hug.

"It's over. It's gone! We did it!"

"Damn straight, Chief." Kaidan smiled as he looked out into space again. "And the commander's the one who...who..."

Kaidan's face turned to a look of dismay. "Joker!" And he pointed out towards the tower.

Ashley and Joker saw it as it happened. A large chunk of Sovereign hurtled straight towards the tower - specifically, the Council Chambers. And all three of them knew who was there. They could only watch in horror as the debris smashed through the window, causing glass to shatter into space. While cheering continued throughout the ship, it seemed to disappear for the three of them.

Kaidan snapped out of it before the others, speaking with a quiet determination. "Joker. Get the ship moving. Get us there, now."

Joker didn't seem to respond.

"Joker!"

This shout caused the pilot to jump. He turned to look at the lieutenant.

"Get us up there! And radio Captain Anderson - let him know what we're doing!" He turned towards the command deck but didn't leave before placing a hand on Ashley's shoulder. She seemed to wake as if from a dream and looked at Kaidan who spoke softly.

"Are you with me, Chief?"

This seemed to shake her out of her drowsy state. She nodded in affirmation. "I'm with you, LT. Let's go."

With that, she followed Kaidan down to the garage to gear up.

_ Citadel Tower - Council Chambers... _

The Chambers looked nothing like they had only a few hours previous. Bits of Sovereign had landed everywhere, crushing the Council platforms and the windowed floor beneath. The entire upper section was just littered with debris and wasn't accessible without major clear efforts.

That was what was beginning. Kaidan and Ashley had also rallied Garrus and Wrex to join them and they had all united with Anderson and some C-Sec guards in their search of the Chambers for Shepard, Liara and Tali. They had been searching now for a little over an hour and still no luck.

They had decided to split off to cover more ground. Ashley and Garrus were one group, Kaidan and Wrex another and Anderson had taken a couple of C-Sec guards with him. The entire time, Ashley had her prayer beads wrapped around her wrist. She firmly believed that they would find them - her faith hadn't wavered. She knew that Shepard would protect his party without a second thought - she'd experienced that for herself back on Virmire - and this spurred her on, driving her further into the ruined Reaper's remains.

Garrus noted this - her determination, her total commitment to carrying out this search. "Careful, Williams. I'm all for pushing yourself beyond your limits but if you go much harder, you're going to pull something."

Ashley looked back at Garrus and smiled, a half-smile given the circumstances. "I don't see you getting in here, Scuttlebutt." She'd used the term in a derogatory way when she first met him but, after getting to know each other, referred to him as such in the way only friends now could.

Garrus just held the sniper he had at the ready and patted it. "Someone's got to keep a look out in case any geth managed to escape view. Anyway, you're actually doing quite a good job of it all. Don't let me stop you."

He joked around but Ashley knew how serious those last five words were to him. Shepard had given Garrus meaning during this mission - he'd bolstered Garrus up and taught him how to respect people and to give them that chance, even if the less righteous path was easier. Garrus wanted Ashley to find Shepard as much as she did herself.

Not only that but Liara and Tali were yet to be found either. Ashley had grown fond of Tali especially. Her naivety had touched Ashley in ways that reminded her of her sisters. It was this feeling that had caused them to bond and Ashley saw in her another sister.

A cry rang out from someone on their right. "Captain Anderson! We've found them! They're in here!"

Both looking at each other, Garrus and Ashley sprinted off in that direction, Ashley gripping her prayer beads even tighter as they ran.

Kaidan was being careful and, for once, so was Wrex. With the aid of Kaidan's biotics, Wrex was able to lift bits of debris out of the way so that they could continue searching. They'd worked together many times whilst on the mission - Kaidan's combination of biotic and tech abilities combined with Wrex's absolute confidence to charge everything with his own biotic prowess had made them a formidable duo with Shepard leading the way. Now, they needed to find all three of the missing squad members before anything else happened to them. Kaidan would not let Shepard be gone after everything he had done on Virmire.

To ease the tension they were both feeling, Kaidan tried talking. "So, Wrex, now that this is all over, now that Saren is gone, Sovereign's been destroyed and the galaxy's been saved, what comes next?"

Wrex held up a heavy piece of metal as Kaidan ducked underneath. "Oh, you know, back to killing things, I guess. Nothing new there. The krogan as a race aren't particularly..." He trailed off and Kaidan had to stop and wait as he seemed in his own world. As Kaidan was about to speak up again, the krogan seemed to come to some form of realisation.

"No. No - I'm not just going to sit around and let our race fade into history. If this mission has taught me anything, it's that the krogans are able to fight against the tide of our disease and come out of it alive." He threw the piece of metal he was holding to the ground. "Saren's krogan breeding program showed me that, while these krogan were not truly my people, our race has potential to beat the genophage. I understand why Shepard had to put a stop to it - an army of krogan is a formidable enemy. I should know." He seemed to chuckle at a memory before continuing.

"But, if the krogan are to be accepted in the galaxy as anything other than brutal savages who were brought in too early for their own good, then we have to show the galaxy that we are able to live beside them. And that starts with us. It starts with the krogan coming back together and becoming a united people actively searching for a cure that can live together with everyone." He moved up to Kaidan, who was looking at the krogan with a look of slight shock on his face as to the revelation that had just been spoken, and smiled at himself more than anything. "So, yeah, that's what's next for me, I guess."

Kaidan took a moment but came round and smiled in return. "That's admirable. I'm glad you've been able to come to that conclusion." He held out a hand to the krogan. "It's been an honour working with you, Wrex."

Wrex looked at Kaidan's hand and then slapped his arm on the human's. "Likewise, Kaidan. Now, let's get on with-"

A cry rang out from someone on their left. "Captain Anderson! We've found them! They're in here!"

Wrex needed no other signal. With an almighty biotic surge, he blasted some rubble out of the way and charged straight towards the call, Kaidan hot on his heels.

Ashley and Garrus reached the group first. In front of them, a C-Sec guard was helping Tali up while Captain Anderson was speaking to Liara.

Garrus spoke to him about any other information they had discovered as Ashley took Tali and made sure she was supported. "Are you alright?"

Tali, though sounding a little achy, replied, "Yeah, Ash. Minor tear to the suit but its sealed itself away. I should only develop a fever, if I'm lucky. What happened out there?"

As Ashley and Tali began exchanged the short version of their stories, a massive blast came from another direction, followed by both Wrex and Kaidan running into view. At the sight of Liara and Tali, they both visibly relaxed.

Unfortunately, they all dropped when they heard from Anderson that Shepard hadn't been found. Liara looked emotional enough as it was and Kaidan took her from Anderson and just laid his hand on her shoulder - just a touch to let her know that he was there and no more, which he hoped would provide at least some comfort in this terrible moment.

As they all turned away, heading away from the Chambers, a noise drew their attention to further into the rubble. Looking over, it was Kaidan who spotted something.

"Over there! Look! There's something moving towards us."

Instantly, their weapons were out. All six of Shepard's squad had favoured weapons out and directed at the sound. But, as it got closer, they realised that it wasn't geth. It was a human. Holding their left arm close to their torso as if it was in pain, they saw the man climb up onto a piece of Sovereign and look out over towards them.

Liara almost burst. "Shepard!"

At the mention of his name from the asari he had become close to, he smiled and began to make his way down, albeit a bit stiffly. Liara, newfound energy within her, rushed towards Shepard and enveloped him in a bear hug. Though the yelp of pain could be heard by the rest of the squad, they also saw how happy both of them appeared to be to have found each other.

Kaidan looked over to Ashley and held up a hand. Ashley, still half-supporting Tali on her left side, raised her right hand and clasped Kaidan's. She knew that, just like after Virmire, they were there for Shepard as well as Liara, Tali, Garrus and even Wrex. They knew that this team had formed bonds that nothing and no one could break and that they would be bonds that lasted lifetimes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that we've reached the end of the first Mass Effect, it's time to move on to the best game of the series (in my opinion). Which means that I've got one or two interesting ideas in store.
> 
> I hope you liked this chapter. More of a fluff piece than anything else but it was fun to write. Feel free to comment on anything you've read so far and, once again, thank you for taking the time to read this work.


	3. Old Friends Reunited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both still alive, Kaidan and Ashley were both sent to Horizon in response to the Collector attacks. What will happen when they meet their old friend after thinking he was dead for two years?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like the first two chapters, now we're moving into Mass Effect 2 territory, these chapters will be based on my own playthrough.  
> This chapter is more of a modified version of scenes from the game on a heavier scale then done previously.

_ Horizon, 2185 - pre-Collector attack... _

"Lilith, we've got a problem."

Lilith paced through the colony of Horizon, flanked by both Alliance soldiers. She turned to Commander Alenko, admiring his perseverance to the job. "Still can't calibrate the targeting matrix?"

Before he could reply, the female soldier cut in. "Those defence towers are useless if we don't figure it out."

Lilith sighed as the Operations Chief made her point. "Sorry, guys. Getting our comms systems back online takes priority."

Kaidan carried on walking with Lilith but Ashley stopped. "Yeah. Okay..."

The duo turned to face Ashley as she continued. "Surprised people haven't tried to blame that one on us, too."

Kaidan moved back to her. "Ash, come on."

"People out here don't trust the Alliance," continued Lilith. "It's nothing personal."

The air shifted for a split second. Kaidan and Ashley both felt it - the hairs on their necks rose on point as a feeling of unease spread.

Lilith looked up. "What is that?"

Both Alliance soldiers looked where Lilith was and saw a gigantic ship - weirdly designed - appearing through the clouds. Ashley extended her assault rifle and looked through the scope. Tiny little bug-like creatures were making their way towards the colony as lightning flashed around the ship.

"LT!" Despite their promotions, the abbreviated nickname had stuck for Ashley. Handing her rifle for Kaidan to look through, she turned to Lilith. "Get everyone to the safe house." She immediately took her rifle back from Kaidan and began to plan where she should fire her first shots.

Kaidan whipped out his own rifle. "We'll cover you. Run!" Shots were fired by both of them as the gathered colonists began sprinting away towards the safe house.

Lilith was at a loss, not knowing whether to run as well or try to helps the soldiers. Ashley turned for a second to check behind her and saw Lilith still there.

"Hurry!"

That one word was all she had time to say as both Alliance soldier were stung by the bugs as they came upon the colony. Kaidan fell to it first, freezing in place as if paralysed. Ashley tried to get him out of it but to no avail. She spun around to see a colonist on the ground. Helping them up, she was paralysed as well, stuck with her arm extended in support.

The colonists fled and more were paralysed as the Collectors came down themselves, prepping their captives for transportation...

_ Post-Collector attack... _

The ship shrunk more and more as it flew off, away from the now partially-saved colony. Shepard, Mordin and Garrus, having been crouched low to the ground to avoid the Collector forces and the blast from the ship, got up and watched the ship disappear.

"There's no reason to stay." Garrus looked around to see if anyone was coming around from being paralysed, only to see no one at all. "Most of the colonists are on board. They got what they came for."

Delan, the mechanic that Shepard and his squad had seen earlier, ran out in front of them. "No! Don't let 'em get away!"

Shepard tried to calm him. "There's nothing we can do. They're gone."

"Half the colony's in there. They took Egan and Sam a-and Lilith! Do something!"

"I didn't want it to end this way." Delan was getting on Shepard's nerves now. "I did what I could."

"More than most, Shepard," Garrus spoke up in the Commander's defence.

Delan stopped in his tracks. "Shepard...Wait. I know that name...Sure. I remember you. You're some type of big Alliance hero.

A male voice spoke up, one that Shepard had not heard for a very long time.

"Commander Shepard. Captain of the Normandy. The first human Spectre. Saviour of the Citadel."

Kaidan had come into view and Shepard didn't know what to say before a second voice spoke, female this time, which accompanied another Alliance soldier from Shepard's past.

"You're in the presence of a god, Delan," uttered Ashley. "Back from the dead."

"Yeah," Kaidan chuffed. "A ghost."

Delan shook his head. "All the good people we lost and the two of you get left behind. Figures." He threw his hands out. "Screw this. I'm done with you Alliance types," and he walked away.

The three remaining humans stood there, waiting for something to break this tension that had risen. Kaidan and Ashley looked at each other, Kaidan shrugged and moved over to Shepard then, holding Shepard's gaze for a couple of seconds, he smirked and extended his hand. "We thought you were dead, Commander."

Shepard took his old friend's hand and shook it. Ashley came up next and shook it after Kaidan, giving her own comment. "Everyone did."

Shepard smiled. "It's been too long, Kaidan, Ash. How've you both been?"

Kaidan wasn't quite sure how to react. "Is that all you have to say? Wha-...You show up after two years and just act like nothing happened? I would have followed you anywhere, Commander."

Ashley decided to jump in, too. " _We_ would have. We thought you were gone. I... You were more than our commander."

"Why didn't you try to contact us?" Kaidan interrupted. "Why didn't you let either of us know you were alive?!?"

"Not my choice," said Shepard matter-of-factly. "I spent the last two years in some kind of coma while Cerberus rebuilt me."

The two Alliance soldiers took a step back from their former commander. Kaidan spoke first. "You're with Cerberus now...?"

"Garrus, too?" Ashley sounded beaten. "I can't believe the reports were right."

"Reports?" Garrus looked between Ashley and Kaidan. "You mean you already knew?"

Ashley explained. "Alliance intel said Cerberus could be behind our missing colonies. We got a tip that this one could be the next to get hit. We went to Anderson but he wouldn't talk. There were rumours you weren't dead; worse, that you were working for the enemy."

Shepard held up a hand. "Cerberus and I want the same thing - to save our colonies. That doesn't mean I answer to them.

Kaidan stormed forwards. "Do you really believe that or is that what Cerberus wants you to think? I wanted to believe the rumours that you were alive but I never expected anything like this. You turned your back on _everything_ we stood for!"

"Kaidan, you know me." Shepard tried to calm his friend down. "You know I'd only do this for the right reason. You saw it yourself." He took a step forward. "The Collectors are targeting human colonies...and they're working with the Reapers."

"I wanna believe you, Shepard," continued Kaidan, "but I don't trust Cerberus. They could be using the threat of Reaper to manipulate you. What if they're behind it? What if they're working with the Collectors?"

"Come on, Shepard," Ashley intervened. "You have to admit - Kaidan makes a valid point."

"Damn it, you two!" Garrus couldn't contain himself any longer. "You're both so focused on Cerberus that you're ignoring the real threat!"

"You're letting how you feel about their history get in the way of the facts," Shepard agreed.

"Or maybe," interjected Ashley, "you feel like you owe Cerberus because they saved you."

"Exactly," Kaidan threw in. "Maybe you're the one who's not thinking straight. You've changed but we still know where our loyalties lie. I can't speak for Ash but I'm an Alliance soldier - always will be."

Ashley stepped forward next to Kaidan. "He's right, Shepard. I'll always be Alliance - it's in my blood."

Kaidan turned away. "We've gotta report back to the Citadel. They can decide if they believe your story or not."

Ashley stayed on her spot, not sure which direction to go when Shepard said, "I could use people like you on my team, guys. It'll be just like old times."

Ashley thought for a second, thinking that it might be a good idea, but Kaidan replied almost instantly.

"No - it won't. I'll never work for Cerberus." He briefly looked back towards Shepard once more. "Goodbye, Shepard, and be careful," and he turned away again. "Come on, Chief. Let's go."

Ashley looked at Kaidan then back at Shepard. Kaidan, in turn, looked back at Ashley. "Chief?"

Ashley quickly walked over to Kaidan and spoke quietly to him. "Look, Kaidan. I'm no fan of aliens but Cerberus has a history of being extremist and, while I'll never work for a group like that, I'm worried for Shepard."

Kaidan stared at her. "Ash, you can't seriously be thinking about joining Shepard on this crusade of his? It's ridiculous!"

"Come on, LT. We made a deal after Virmire to always look out for him. Is that what we're doing right here, right now?"

Kaidan looked shaken. "I can't agree to this. If you go, I have to tell the Alliance."

"So tell them!" Ashley spurted out. "Tell them I'm keeping an eye on him for them! Or tell Anderson and he might have some sway over it. But I can't leave him, not after everything he's done for me...for _both_ of us."

Ashley went to put her hand on Kaidan's shoulder but he stepped back. He looked defeated. "I don't agree with this. I _can't_ agree with this. But, short of a direct order, I can't change your mind, can I?"

Ashley shook her head and took a step back herself. Kaidan sighed and, finally: "You better not die. Neither of you." He started to make his way away from the group but said one last thing: "See ya, Chief."

As Kaidan left, Ashley didn't quite know how to react other than to clutch her wrist where her prayer beads were. "God, watch over him while I'm gone. I think he's gonna need your support more than us any time soon." And she turned towards Shepard. "You got room for one more on the ship, Commander?"

Shepard put a hand to his ear. "Joker, send a shuttle to pick us up - all four of us."

Joker replied instantly. "The four of you?"

"Yeah. We've got an old friend joining us. All I'll say is good luck," and he chuckled despite the conversation that had just happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this isn't where I initially thought this would go! I'm really excited for where this might lead and the possibilities this could open up.  
> As always, feel free to comment however you wish. And, again, thanks for taking the time to read this.


End file.
